Villains
A Villain is an "evil" character in a story, whether a historical narrative or work of fiction. The villain is usually the baddest bad guy or main antagonist, the character who fights against the hero or protagonist. A female villain is called a villainess. Facts see villains as "cruelly malicious persons who are involved in and devoted to wickedness or crime or who constitute an important evil agency in the plot." What makes a villain many times comes down to personal opinion on what defines "good" and "evil." Yet, there are a few acts that are factually accepted as villainous: betrayal, murder and deception as well as child abuse. Genocide, bullying, violence towards innocents, mass murder, torture, and crimes against humanity are almost always seen as evil acts apparently. Furthermore, many villains do not see themselves as "evil." They only appear as such because they are in opposition to the good guys. Their evilness may come from the ways in which they achieve their goals, not the goals themselves. It should be noted that the stereotypical cackling maniac intent on destruction for the sake of chaos is a character-type that while still popular in some fiction, is beginning to fade away in favour of villains that display the same varied depths of emotions as heroes and normal people do; Making them more three-dimensional characters than they were originally intended. All of the villains on this Wiki are from the same universe, but from different games that take place in the same universe. Mortal Kombat This here is a list of villains from the Mortal Kombat series. *Shao Kahn - Former Emperor of Outworld, now imprisoned. *Rain - A Prince of Edenia, used to work for Mileena. *Noob Sailbot - One of the leaders of the Brotherhood of Shadow. *Dark Kahn - A fusion of Shao Kahn and Darkseid, now deceased. *Shinnok - Former ruler of the Never Never Land; now deceased but his plans for world domination live on. *Shang Tsung - A wile and evil Chinese sorcerer who's status is unknown. *Triborg - A fusion of three robots belonging to the Lin Kuei Clan, Tekuni Clan and the Brotherhood of Shadow. *Onaga - The Dragon King; former ruler of Outworld, now deceased. *Mileena - Shao's heir to Outworld's throne, now deceased. *Quan Chi - Shinnok's right-hand and a powerful sorcerer, now deceased. *Red Harlow - An assassin working for Kotal Kahn for some coins. *Skarlet - A creation of Sektor's Flesh Laboratory, a true daughter to Shao. *Jade - An undead servant of Hell, formerly a hero and a part of Edenian Rebels. *Liu Kang - Yet another undead servant of Hell, formerly a hero and Champion of the Mortal Kombat Tournaments. *Goro - A shokan Prince, loyal to Reiko, Red Dragon Clan and Mileena. *Sektor - Former leader of the Tekuni and Lin Kuei clan, now a part of Triborg. *D'Vorah - A faithful servant of Shinnok and Quan Chi. *Reptile - One of Kotal Kahn's inner circles. *Ferra & Torr - One of Kotal's inner circles. *Cyrax - A part of Triborg, former Lin Kuei. *Sheeva - Former minion of Kahn's Army, now unknown. *Sindel - Former Queen of Edenia, now an undead servant of Hell. *Kabal - Former leader of the Black Dragon Clan and a police officer, now an undead servant of Hell. *Ermac - One of Kotal's inner circles. *Baraka - Former minion of Shao Kahn, now deceased. *Kitana - Former Princess of Edenia, now an undead servant of Hell. *Frost - An arrogant Lin Kuei who doesn't know sith. *Kano - An Australian assassin and Black Dragon who's greed has no boundaries, like Thomas Harlow's. *Smoke - One of the leaders of the Brotherhood of Shadow, also a part of Triborg. *Xenomorph - An extraterrestrial from Lotos Prime. *Tanya - A traitor to Edenia, worked for Mileena until her execution. *Havik - A Grim of Chaos, manipulated and destroyed Reiko with his own ego. *One Being - The most powerful deity on the Wiki, reality itself. *Kung Lao - Another undead servant of Hell, formerly a Shaolin monk and member of the White Lotus. *Daegon - Younger son of Argus, and leader of the Red Dragon. *Motaro - Former minion of Shao Kahn and General of the Extermination Squads, now deceased. *Drahmin - An oni of Hell. *Kintaro - Former minion of Shao Kahn, now deceased. *Hsu Hao - Former agent of the Red Dragon, now deceased. *Jarek - Former member of the Black Dragon, status unknown. *Kobra - Former member of the Black Dragon, now deceased. *Reiko - Former General of Shao Kahn, tried to become an Elder God, got his s manipulated and destroyed by Havik, his most "trusted" ally. *Moloch - A gorilla oni of Hell. *Kira - Former member of the Black Dragon, now deceased. *Navado - Second-in-command of the Red Dragon. *Oniro - Sadistic and greedy Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, killed by his own son, Sektor. *Kia - One of the three assassins of Quan Chi. *Jataaka - One of the three assassins of the sorcerer Quan Chi. *Hotaru - Wanna-be dictator of Orderworld, commander of the Seidan Guardsmen. *Darrius - Leader of the Seidan Rebels, a real trouble-maker. *Predator - An extraterrestrial from Sota, known for hunting man and beast. *Kotal Kahn - New Emperor of Outworld, a lot kinder than Shao but also with a lot less brutality that is needed to uphold the purple planet. *Queen Almeida - The supposed Goddess of Time and the resurrector of Lord Shinnok. *Geras - Almeida's right-hand and army template. Bully This here is a list of villains from the Bully video game. *Gary Smith - A sociopath who's plans to take over Dixmor Academy failed. *Umberto Hattrick - An old-s authoritarian teacher who hates kids. *Ted Thompson - A young and determined leader of the Jocks. *Damon West - Damon's second-in-command. *Derby Harrington - A malevolent, spoiled, rich kid who leads the Preppies. *Bif Taylor - Harrington's right-hand man who's father is a lawyer. *Tad Spencer - A midget of the Preps who's goal is to lead 'em one day. *Johnny Vincent - A greasy leader of the Greasers. *Lola Lombardi - A manipulative whore of the Greasers who redeemed herself after the events of the game. *Norton Williams - A wanna-be right-hand of the Greasers, but no. *Peanut Romano - Yet another edgy greaser who thinks he owns the sith just because he is Vincent's second-in-command. *Vance Medici - A midget lieutenant of the greaseballs. *Davis White - A thug of Russell's, and while Northrop redeemed himself, White didn't. *Wade Martin - Yet another thug of Russell's who's s didn't redeem. *Trent Northwick - Russell's thug who stayed behind un-redeemed along with White and Martin. *Colby Smith - A new student at the Academy, a henchman of Colton Williams. *Kiley Winselton - A new girl student at the Academy, former patient of the Dixmor Asylum. *Colton Williams - A giant new student at the Academy, a much worse bully than Gary Smith ever was. *Alex Norcroft - Yet another freaking new student at the Academy, also mean as fawk. *Corey Evans - Wouldn't ya believe it? Another new student at the Academy, mean as the others and much worse than Smith. *Mr. Pearson - The new gym teacher at the Academy, a real bully and a pervert. *Mr. Hill - The new math teacher at the Academy, apparently a white supremacist. Red Dead's This here is a list of villains from the Red Dead series. *Josiah Reed - A certain jack preacher who worked for an one-eyed pig, Magruder, real name Harlow. *Voodoo Brown - The mayor of Empire City and an ally of Harlow's. *Butchie - A giant, but silent bodyguard of Harlow. *Thomas Harlow - The railroad tycoon who's goal is to get filthy rich with gold. *Honest Tom - A lying outlaw filled with anything but what his name says. *Rick Crude - A vengeful outlaw who sought to end his brother's killer. *Larry Rude - Leader of the Red Hand who was killed when he pushed Colton White too far. *Quick Killer - An Apache warrior who sought to end the white man's comings to America. *Mr. Black - The mayor of Black Town and the reason for its destruction. *Jesse Lynch - Black's right-hand. *Pedrosa Brothers - Two Mexican bandits who fled North to escape the federals. *Javier Diego - Mexican General working for the corrupt and greedy Mayor Griffon. *Colonel Daren - Diego's right-hand and Colonel of the Mexican Army. *Jason Cornet - Leader of Griffon's bodyguard army. *Ugly Chris - A fatass boss of the Ugly Gang. *Nate Johnson - Mayor of Gold Town, a real thug. *Edgar Rose - The corrupted FBI Director who's hypocrisy can't be stopped at all. *Espizona - Mexican Captain who is an one-eyed pig like Magruder. *Agustin Allende - The next Colonel of the Mexican army and dictator of Nuevo Paraíso. *Mr. Kelley - The former sharpest shooter and dresser in the whole town of Brimstone. *Dutch van der Linde - Former leader of Dutch's Gang and then led the Indian Gang. *Seth Brains - A grave-robbin' murderer. *Javier Escuella - Former member of Dutch's gang and a bounty hunter in the pocket of the Mexican Army. *Brumas the Bear - The holy animal of Indian gang and a "pet" of Allende's. *Rufus Bollard - A tough gambler and leader of British's Gang. *Walton Lowe - A fancy and respectful leader of Irish's Gang, a real lawbreaker. *Willie Bollard - Brother of Rufus and the other leader of British gang. *Norman Deek - Right-hand of William Williamson and his murderous gang, a former preacher. *William Williamson - A serial killer and leader of Williamson Gang, former member of Dutch's boys. *Moses Forth - A grave robber and a backstabber. *Wade Basset - A deranged and unhygienic leader of Basset's Miners. *Oscar Navarro - An outlaw in Brimstone, younger brother of Paul and Gabriel. *Mo van Barr - A bold second-in-command of Irish's Gang, a real lawbreaker. *Vincente de Santa - A medic in the Mexican Army, a wanna-be captain. *Mayor Griffon - The rich and bossy "dictator" of Brimstone, protected by the Cornet Brothers themselves. *American Army Captain - The Captain of the American Army, things he is actually one of the good guys. *Archer Forman - A student of Edgar Rose, yet with a much kinder heart but less wit. *Holstein Hal - A Mexican cattle rustler who was killed by Annie MacFarlane after trying to destroy her ranch. *Longhorn Luke - Brother of the said rustler and a former buffalo hunter. *Abraham Reys - Former dictator of Mexico who was killed in his undead state by a Marston. *Aqua - A tough, rough, farmer who tried to sabotage West Dickens' plans of selling fake candy. *Professor Perry - Leader of Perry's Circus. *Juan de la Varga - A sadistic federale. *Lucky Muller - An angry German from Chuparosa, a real dealbreaker. *Black Elk Tribe - A gang of greedy Natives who served Diego. *Grizzly - Leader of the Black Elk. *Bloody Tom's Gang - A gang of serial killers led by Bloody Thomas. *Bloody Thomas - A former animal butcher turned human butcher. *Gicov Bell - O' Gicov? He was one of the most treacherous b-tards of Dutch's wild bunch. *Leopold Strauss - Gicov's puppet master and a sadistic debt-collector plus giver. *Leviticus Cornwall - A rich capitalist prik and a McGuffin from Dutch's side. *Larry Milton - Leader of the Pinkerton Detective Agency but while brutal, he was a lot less evil than Rose of the FBI. *Colm O'Driscoll - Leader of the infamous O'Driscoll Gang and a rival of Dutch. *Angelo Tattaglia - A rich Italian mobster who owns most of the shebang in Saint Dennis. He is also the patriarch of the Tattaglia family. *Alberto Sausage - Sugar factory and warehouse owner, a real slave trader and ancestor of the devilish Alejandro Sausage. *Catherine Braithwaite - Some big-time rich hag who is related to some former slave owners. *Bad Jo - One of Gicov's men in his gang. *Cleet- Another one of Gicov's goons. *Fidgit- A crazed midget clown working under Prof. Perry. *Pig Josh - Fidgit's father and a big dynamite lover. *Dapper Dan - Some drunken wanna-be gangsta who gave Red Harlow some trouble. *Sam - Dan's older brother and even a bigger troublemaker. *Bad Bessie - Leader of Bad Bessie's Gang and a former showgirl in Brimstone. *Standing Snake - Criminal Native American working for Bad Bessie and Grizzly. *Varmin Kang - A Chinese bandit working for Ugly Chris and later Holstein Hal. *Chicken - One of Ugly Chris' best but most cowardliest officers but with a good humour. *Gigolo Hancock - One of the tallest boys in the Ugly Gang second to his big daddy of a leader, Ugly Chris. *Father Driscoll - A former preacher turned criminal thanks to the convinces of a couple of cavemen. *Travish Gray - Head of the wealthy Gray family and a real backstabber. The Godfather This here is a list of villains from The Godfather series. *Don Tattaglia - Boss of the Tattaglia Family and a puppet to a much stronger and better family. *Don Stracci - Leader of the Stracci Family and an ally to most of the Five Families. *Don Cuneo - Head of the Cuneo Family and a big chocolate eater and also owner of a few chocolate factories in France plus America. *Don Barzini - The former richest and most powerful Don in France, the grand deceiver who met his end in 2011, but his legacy and mob live on! He still is many people's idol after all. *Paul Fortunato - Ex-head of the Barzini mob, was killed by the Don's own son due to his "weaknesses" and disrespectful attitude. *Victor Barzini - Don Barzini's son and leader of the Barzini family. A brutal, cowardly but rather tactical leader. *Bruno Tattaglia - Underboss of the Tattaglia Mob and the Don's own son. A sadistic SOB by nature but a charming gentleman also. *Salvatore Stracci - The mentally-deranged underboss of the Straccis, William's own son. *Marco Cuneo - Don Cuneo's own son and a real caterpillar of the community, loved by the law. *Tony Bianchi - Barzinis' Lawyer and a pervy mobster. *Domenico Mazza - Barzinis' Caporegime and a cowardly leader. *Moe Greene - Jewish gambler and hotel investor surplus a Spy for the Barzinis. *Rudolph Tattaglia - Bruno's uncle and a brother to the Tattaglia Don. *Luigi Fusco - A Tattaglia capo who also turns out to be a real pimp and rapist. *Giovanni Armanno - Another Tattaglia capo who tried to put the FBI on the Corleones' trail. *Kelly Berry - Yet another Tattaglia capo and a boxer. *Mario Stracci - Don Stracci's cousin and another coward. *Ronnie Tosca - Cuneo mob's swearing and young capo. *Leo Grossi - Straccis' capo, involved in explosive markets. *Mario DeBellis - A honourable Cuneo capo, but still a slick villain. *Michael Costa - Another Cuneo capo. *Bobby Marcolini - A Cuneo soldier with the loving of bullying people. *Johnny Tattaglia - Bruno's younger brother and the Tattaglia underboss after his death. *Rico Tattaglia - Tattaglia Don after Sammy's death and Bruno's older brother. *Alejandro Burromuerto - Tattaglia's ex-acting Don and one of Rico's closest allies. *Marge Cuneo - Don Cuneo's wife. *Antonia Barzini - Don Barzini's mother, grandmother to Don Victor. *Ettore Barzini - Don Emilio Barzini's vengeful brother. *Donny Marinelli - A respected Tattaglia soldato. *Mikey Soleri - A Tattaglia loose cannon, also their Wise Guy. *Monk Malone - A former Corleone Wise Guy turned Cuneo Mole after the death of his sister. *Massimo Forletti - Bruno Tattaglia's right-hand. *Francesco Manetti - Tattaglia spy and a father. *Walter Manetti - Tattaglia capo and an overweight son of one of their soldiers. *Bowery Gang - A small-time group of some hobo criminals working under the fat feller called Nathan Healy. *Nathan Healy - The said leader of the Bowery gang, consisting of Stephano Gomzano and the O'Brien Brothers. *Freddy Slickfingers - A slicky banker and a great threat to the Corleone Family. *Freddie Nobile - Tattaglia lawyer and a total nutjob with a scary-s voice. *Stephano Gomzano - One of the Bowery gang boys. *Mark McCluskey - The corrupted captain of the FCPD. *Virgil Sollozzo - Tattaglia citizen and also their drug dealer. The briber of McCluskey and his po-po (police) force. *Maximilian Hollande - One tough-s capo who took over the American Hauling Co. for the Barzinis. *Sergio Turrera - Barzini spy who played a part in Johnny Trapani's death. *Alberto La Ruso - Barzini soldier-now-underboss who also played a part in Trapani's death. *Jerry Jones - A merciless and brutal leader of the Little Town Gang, but a true waste of oxygen and space. *Tomasino Lo Bello - A Barzini soldato who got killed by Michael Corleone with an axe. *Giovanni Mantollini - Barzini wise guy who got his butt handed to him by Jacob Redwood. *Diamond Tiara - Adopted daughter of Don Barzini and a pony from Outworld. *Silver Spoon - Adopted pony daughter of Tattaglia and Tiara's BFF. *Pinkie Pie - A psychotic pony and adopted daughter of Don Stracci. *Ralph Flossinger - Cuneo capo and bodyguard of Scarecrow. *Scarecrow - Cuneos' smartass and soldato. *Giovanni Russo - Cuneo tailor and owner of the Russo Garments. Too be continued with this page... Category:Antagonists Category:MK Category:The Godfather Category:RDR Category:Mafia Category:Manhunt Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:All Kinda Nationality Category:Pics needed Category:Bully Category:Needs editing